


Worth it

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [1]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alex and Kara are best friends and Alex meets Kara's aunt one day and is totally attracted to Astra.. Because who isn't? It takes a little dancing around each other but they finally admit that they like each other? </p><p>This was never supposed to be this long and kind of got away from me. Anyway, it's fluffy and cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

“Kara! Come on, I’m ready to go, you lazy thing!” Kara laughed and finally climbed out of her bed. They’d had their last final yesterday and decided to wait until morning to leave for home for the summer. Alex had already gotten up, packed her things into the car, and taken a shower. Kara was still sleeping. The girl could sleep through anything, “I’m not going to be the one to explain to Alura why we’re late.”

Kara stuck her tongue out as she jumped down from her bed and grabbed her clothes for the day, “Mom isn’t going to care as long as she gets to see her baby today,” Kara had taken on a slight southern accent which she had almost shouted to imitate how excited her mother could get. Alex just laughed and grabbed the blonde’s bags to go ahead and take them to the car as well.

“I’m giving you ten minutes, Zorel.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She and Kara had lived next to each other since the first grade and had been best friends ever since. Alex threw the car in park and got out to open the trunk. She glanced up to see Kara’s mom sat on the front porch of their house with a laptop open on her lap and her feet pulled up under her on the swing.

“Would Alura think I was awfully rude if I didn’t come speak to her?” Kara glanced at the house and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Mom isn’t home,” She said confused.

“Dude, she’s on the porch,” Kara laughed then.

“That’s Aunt Astra.”

“They’re twins? How did I never know this?” Kara shrugged and shouldered her duffle and grabbed her suitcase, “How can you tell?”

“Because one is my mother?” Was said like it was the most normal thing ever, “And the other isn’t?”

Alex glared and rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up, Kara.”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara: Come here a minute

Alex glanced at the text and set her laptop to the side. She slid a pair of shoes onto her feet and crossed their yards. Alex entered Kara’s house without knocking and didn’t give it a second thought. She bounded up the stairs passed a confused looking woman, who she could now identify as Astra being that Alura wouldn’t have given her a second glance.

“What, K?” Was asked as she pushed the girl’s door open. She laughed as soon as she did so. It seemed that the family dog had taken up residence on Kara’s bed and the thing was entirely too heavy to move if he didn’t want to be moved.

“Please get him off. He likes you,” She pouted and Alex laughed. The dog had taken to her long before he had taken to Kara. It had amused both families to no end and it frustrated Kara.

“Come on, Krypto!” Was said as she patted her thighs and the dog jumped down immediately and trotted over to her where she patted his head softly, “Tell Kara that she doesn’t live here anymore and that’s your bed.”

“Oh please,” Was mumbled out as Kara started unpacking her things from her bags, “Is mom home?” Kara then shook her head, “Never mind. I totally would have heard her if she was,” Alex laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Your dad home?” Kara shook her head.

“I would imagine the only way mom would leave was if he went with her,” Was said as she tucked a few clothes into her closet and folded others into her dresser. They heard the sounds of a car pulling up and Alex could hear Alura shouting from outside. They both giggled and stepped out onto the landing to look over the railing as she stepped inside.

“My girls!” Was exclaimed and they laughed again before descending the stairs to greet her. She pulled them both to her in crushing hugs and then pulled back smiling widely while her husband came in behind her carrying all of the grocery bags.

“No, that’s okay, Al. I’ve got it. I don’t need any help,” Was said playfully as he passed her and she waved him off.

“Alex, can you stay for dinner?” The woman asked, just as she always did.

“Thanks, Alura, but my mom has seen me for all of four minutes so I think I’m going to head home,” The woman frowned for a moment before hugging the girl again and finally letting her leave. 

Alex stepped out onto the porch and was about to step off of it when a voice stopped her, “So you’re not just some strange girl who barges into people’s houses?” She looked up to see Astra staring at her from her place on the porch swing with her laptop still situated on her lap.

“No, I totally am,” Was said cheekily before she stepped off of the porch and over into her own yard.

oooOOooOOooo

It was a few days after that when Kara stepped out onto the porch. Astra was already there with her morning coffee and her current novel. Kara sat down next to her on the porch swing and the woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re up early,” Kara scrunched her nose up.

“It’s Alex’s fault. She gets up at six in the morning without fail,” It was only seven thirty now and Kara had been trying and failing to go back to sleep for an hour and a half, “Speaking of,” She let her head fall back, “Alex!” Was shouted out and her aunt jumped, “Oops, sorry.”

“You’re going to wake the whole neighborhood up,” It was only a few more moments before the brunette was exiting her front door and looking at her best friend like she was crazy.

“Kara,” Was said as she stepped onto their porch, “You’re twenty. It’s not cute anymore,” She huffed out, “And you have a phone. You know? That thing you like to leave lying around everywhere?” Kara rolled her eyes and Alex glanced to the woman beside her and stared for a moment before looking back to Kara, “Not Alura?” Astra raised an eyebrow as Kara snorted.

“Good job. You’re going to get this one day,” Alex smirked.

“What do you want?”

“I’m bored,” Alex looked at her like she was crazy once again.

“It’s seven thirty. You probably just rolled out of the bed. You haven’t had time to get bored, K,” Kara glared at her, “Quit that or I’ll call Cat,” Was said tauntingly and Kara froze. She glanced at her aunt out of the corner of her eye to see the woman looking amused at why that name could elicit such a reaction from her niece.

“Alex!” The brunette smirked and pulled her phone out.

“I need to text her anyway. She never gave me back my chem book,” Was said offhandedly, “I still need the thing,” Was mumbled as she typed. Kara was still sitting rigid and Astra nudged her.

“Girlfriend?” The blonde’s eyes went even wider than before as she glanced at her aunt, “Come on, you totally got that love sick little puppy dog face,” Alex laughed.

“See, I didn’t make it up!”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex: Do you have my blue sandals?

Kara: Oops yeah. They’re in my closet if you want them now. I’m not home but the door’s open.

Alex shrugged. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done this before when one of them had left something at the other’s house. 

Alex pushed the door to the Zorel house open and bounded up the stairs into Kara’s room. She flipped the light on and opened Kara’s closet, “Of course it’s a fucking mess. What was I expecting?” Was mumbled as she dropped to her knees and rummaged through Kara’s closet looking for her shoes.

“What are you doing?” Alex jumped. Kara could have mentioned that her aunt was home. She located the shoes and sat back with them in her hands.

“Your niece is a little thief when it comes to shoes. I promise I had permission to be in here,” Astra just nodded after a moment and Alex stood and closed the closet door back. She followed Astra back downstairs and saw the woman had the container of ice cream out on the container, “Hold on,” Astra looked up at her in question, “If you’re going to eat it, you’ve got to have Alura’s secret stash.”

“My sister has secret ice cream?” Was asked playfully and Alex nodded, “Show me the way,” Was said just as playfully and she followed Alex downstairs into the den. Alex opened the fridge there moved a few frozen dinners around, and produce Alura’s ice cream, “Wow, she does have secret ice cream.”

Alex just laughed and nodded, “Thanks for not hitting me over the head with a frying pan or something?” Astra just laughed and nodded as Alex left.

oooOOooOOooo

“No,” Was said as Alex followed Kara through her house, “The last time you did something like this, I just ended up in your pool in the middle of December.”

“But it’s May! It wouldn’t even matter,” She said as they entered the kitchen and fount Kara’s aunt propped up on the counter with a recipe book in front of her, “Come on, you know you want to.”

“I really don’t.”

“Is there the possibility of broken bones?” They both glanced towards Astra who had asked the question.

“Umm no?” Was said.

“Serious injury?” 

“Not likely.”

“I’ll do it,” Kara and Alex gaped at her for a moment before Kara smirked.

“There. Use Aunt Astra. I have a skype date,” Was said as she left the room. Alex glared after her before turning to look at the woman who had glanced down at the book in front of her again.

“You don’t have to. I’ll just bug Kara about it later.”

“What exactly is it?” Alex blushed softly. Why the hell was she blushing?

“I’m camp counseling at a summer camp during the week next month and I need to be able to do those stupid chicken fight things where you stand on a platform over a pool with a stick each and try to knock each other off?”

Astra stared hard at her for a moment before laughing, “You know what? It sounds better than attempting to make this lasagna. I’ll do it.”

Alex just nodded and watched the woman disappear into the house a moment later. Alex stepped back over into her yard and pushed her pool fence open. She had the platform secured across the pool already and pulled her shirt over her head so she wouldn’t ruin it. She left her shorts on over her bottoms though.

The girl was firing off a text to another friend, Hank, when her gate creaked open. Astra stepped inside and Alex shot her a thankful smile before sitting her phone down. The woman toed her shoes off of her feet and pulled her own top over her head revealing a well-toned stomach and a bright red bikini top which completely shocked Alex.

“I think I get the basic concept. First one in loses?” Alex nodded and picked her large padded stick up before stepping up onto the two foot wide platform. Astra did so as well and balanced her feet experimentally before nodding, “Then you’re on.”

Oh, so she was competitive. Alex could work with that. They approached each other simultaneously and it was Astra who swung first. Alex deflected that easily and swung back at her but missed her. 

They were giggling messes moments later when they realized that both of them were pretty good at this. Alex continued to catch sight of Astra’s abs rippling as she swung and tried to focus her eyes anywhere but there.

It was only when Astra had somewhat lost her balance and Alex took a cheap shot, that one of them lost. The woman resurfaced with a grin on her face though and Alex reached a hand down to help her up. Astra took it but tugged at the last moment and boosted herself up to sit on the platform while Alex came back up.

“Okay, you’re definitely on. Rematch,” Astra just laughed and nodded in agreement before actually helping Alex back up.

oooOOooOOooo

“Where’s your aunt?”

“In the pool with Alex,” Was answered like it wasn’t even remotely strange that her aunt and her best friend were hanging out together.

“What?” Kara didn’t respond though and Alura shook her head before stepping over to the window at the end of the hallway where she had a view of Alex’s back yard. Her sister and Alex were stood on a platform over Alex’s pool. Both of them were soaked and in their bikinis. They had shrugged out of their shorts at one point when the way that they were sticking to them became too irritating.

The large stick things they were holding were locked together as they tried to just push each other off. Alura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then watched as her sister sneakily hooked Alex’s foot out from under her and the girl fell backwards into the pool. The girl resurfaced a moment later with a glare before she laughed and climbed back up pulling her hair out of her face.

“Okay, whatever.”

oooOOooOOooo

As Alex sat in her room that night before going to bed, she couldn’t help thinking about the woman who had volunteered to play with her like children today. She grinned helplessly at the thought and scrunched her nose up a moment later. She’d been having thoughts about the woman since she saw her step into the gate and they still hadn’t let up.

“I totally can’t have a crush on her. I mean I never had a crush on Alura. That would just be weird,” Alex nodded and pulled her blankets back as she slipped into the bed, “But I mean, they’re pretty different.”

She lied there for countless hours just thinking about the predicament she’d gotten herself into.

oooOOooOOooo

“No, Kara,” Was said for what felt like the millionth time, “I’m just going to mess it up within a few hours anyway.

“Then what’s the problem?” She turned those damn big blue puppy dog eyes at her and Alex huffed.

“I don’t want my toenails painted,” She heard a snort from behind her and dropped her head back on the couch to see Astra stood behind her.

“That’s what you two are arguing about?”

“She’s being completely irrational,” Was said indignantly and Alex laughed then.

“Uh huh. The last time you did this I had to have it professionally removed,” Kara smirked.

“So I won’t use gel polish. Please, Alex?” The brunette huffed and finally untucked her feet from where she had hidden them under her. Kara squealed and Alex rolled her eyes, “And where do you think you’re going?” Was asked as Astra started to leave the room.

“To the store to pick up that shit your mom wants?” Kara shook her head and pointed to the seat next to Alex, “Kara,” She tried to start a protest and the blonde just looked at her. Astra huffed and plopped down beside Alex.

“Not so funny now is it?”

oooOOooOOooo

“Oh come on! I let you paint my toenails,” Was pouted out and Kara looked at her with wide eyes.

“And because I made your nails look arty, I should let you beat the crap out of me? No thank you,” Alex glared at her playfully. She hadn’t worked out properly since they’d been home and thought that Kara wouldn’t mind kick-boxing with her, “Plus you ruined the nail polish two days ago.”

“I told you I would!” Was said in self-defense.

“Yeah yeah. I’m still not letting you near me,” Alex glared again, “Wait a second,” She turned towards the stairs, “Aunt Astra!”

“Yes?!” Was yelled out from somewhere in the house. Alex laughed. No matter how much they looked alike, Astra and Alura definitely didn’t act alike. Alura never would have yelled in her house or let Kara do so either.

“You wanna go work out?” Alex shot her a look and shook her head.

“The gyms here suck, Kara!” Was yelled out but the voice sounded closer to them now like she was trying to locate the source of Kara’s voice. Alex completely agreed with that statement though, which is why she went to the next town over to take kick-boxing at least twice a week.

“Go kick-boxing with Alex! I can’t let her mess up my face,” Astra finally stepped into their view and raised an eyebrow at her niece.

“And what? My face can be messed up?” Kara shrugged and grinned sheepishly as Astra turned her attention to Alex, “I didn’t think there were any kick-boxing places here?”

“It’s in the next town,” Alex said softly and somewhat shyly. If Kara noticed, she didn’t mention it, “You don’t have to come.”

“Trust me. I need to work out,” Alex nodded and watched Astra disappear into the house again. She then reached out and smacked Kara on the arm.

“Hey!”

“Hey! Don’t you think this is weird?”

“Why would I? She’s family. You’re family. It’s whatever,” Alex huffed and flipped her best friend off as she left her room. She met Astra at the front door.

“I’ll just grab my car keys.”

“Woah, kid. I’m driving,” Alex raised an eyebrow at the term.

“Not a child,” Was said as she gave in a followed the woman. Astra opened the garage and Alex’s eyes widened for a moment, “You drive a motorcycle?”

“I do,” Was said simply as she tossed Alex her extra helmet. The brunette looked at it for a moment before pulling it on and carefully getting on the bike behind the woman, “You’re gonna want to hold on. I don’t let up just because I have passengers,” Alex snorted but quickly wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist as soon as she hit the gas, “I warned you.”

oooOOooOOooo

So not only had Alex had to be pressed up against the newest object of her affections with her arms wrapped around her in the tightest bear hug she’d ever given anyone, but she’d also then sparred with the woman while they were both sweaty and barely dressed in anything.

She’d had fun though. She had to admit that Astra was a pretty great kick-boxing partner. The woman really knew what she was doing and they’d both gotten great workouts. It was when they showered that Alex’s wondering mind could have gotten her in trouble. Sure she couldn’t actually see Astra, but the knowledge that she was in the next shower stall and naked almost drove her wild.

She finished her shower quickly and got dressed in her regular clothes before going out to wait for the woman. Astra appeared only minutes later with her wet hair hung around her shoulders. She glanced at Alex and smirked, “You wanna drive?” Alex looked at her for a moment.

“Seriously?” Astra just responded by tossing her the keys.

“Yeah, just don’t kill us. My sister would never forgive me,” Alex laughed and mounted the bike with Astra behind her. She had to physically stop herself from shivering when the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and focused entirely on driving the bike, “I mean she doesn’t even let me put Kara on this thing.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alura was on the porch when they pulled into her driveway, “Shit, just park here,” Was mumbled near her ear and Alex parked the bike in the driveway rather than pulling it into the garage. She stepped off of the bike after Astra and pulled the borrowed helmet off before shaking her hair out. When she looked up, Astra was staring at her and quickly turned her attention to her approaching sister.

“Astra Inze!” The woman grimaced and Alex had to force her smile to stay off of her face, “What do you think you’re doing? You could have killed her. And then you let her drive?! That’s not safe!” Astra stood there while her sister continued to rant and rave. Alex was watching the whole encounter feeling like she should step in.. That is until Alura turned on her too, “And you! I know you know better! I practically raised you! You could have gotten seriously injured!” Alura continued to rant and at one point Alex caught Astra’s amused face over her shoulder and shot her a well-timed glare.

It was only when Alura took a breath that Astra spoke up, “You finished?” Was asked sarcastically and her sister turned her attention back to her, “I didn’t kill her. She didn’t wreck it. She’s fine. I’m fine. We’re all good. Will you please calm the hell down?”

Alura glared at her for a long moment before mumbling, “Language,” And sulking off back towards the house. After she was inside, Alex turned towards the other woman and they busted into laughter as soon as their eyes met.

“It was a pretty good work out. I’d say it was worth it,” Was laughed out and Alex could only nod in agreement.

oooOOooOOooo

About a week later, Kara texted Alex to let her know that she and her family would be out of town for a few days. They’d asked Alex to go with them of course, but she’d elected to stay home this trip. Zorel family trips were usually pretty crazy.

The girl was in her back yard cleaning the pool out when she heard, “Hey, kid!” Be yelled over the fences separating the back yards.

“Still not a kid,” Was yelled back as she continued to clean the pool.

“Grab a white shirt and some shorts you don’t care about and come help me for a minute,” Alex huffed but shouted her agreement before entering the house. She’d assumed that Astra would be going with the rest of the family and that was also a big reason that she hadn’t gone with them. Now she was supposed to spend time with her.. Alone?

She changed like the woman had asked. She wondered what the hell she could possibly need to be dressed like this for while she did so, but changed nonetheless. When she stepped into Kara’s backyard, Astra was dressed similarly except with a pair of soffe shorts instead of old denim cut offs like Alex. 

Alex glanced at what Astra was facing and almost laughed, “Alura is going to kill you, you know?”

“What my sister doesn’t know, won’t hurt her,” Astra said with a smirk. She handed Alex a few darts and grinned at her, “Plus, she had all the stuff here to do it. I didn’t even have to go to the store,” Alex glanced back towards the large board that was set up in the back yard. There were balloons that she assumed were filled with paint hanging from it.

“Are we just going to pop them, then?” Astra nodded and grinned before throwing her first dart. She cheered and threw her hands up when a balloon popped and pink paint ran down the board and into the grass. Alex smiled and threw hers too. A blue balloon popped raining even more paint down and she laughed.

“See, it’s fun,” They continued to throw until they were out of balloons. They’d even made a competition to see who could get the most of one color. Alex had won with four total green paint balloons.

She was staring at the board while Astra put the darts away behind her, “Why did I need a white t-shirt?” It was at that moment that she felt something wet plop against her back, “You didn’t,” Was said as she turned around. Astra had purple paint all over her hand and a shit-eating grin on her face, “It’s on.”

Alex lunged for the yellow paint and squirted it right out of the tube at the woman. She squealed as the majority of the cold gel hit her neck and dropped onto her shirt, “You play dirty, Danvers,” Was teased out as the woman globbed up another handful of red paint and lobbed it towards the girl. Alex side stepped but still caught the splatter on her lower leg.

“Me? You threw first,” Was said as she stuck her hand in the green paint and the two of them circled each other like they were in an actual battle, “You’re totally to blame here, Inze,” Astra snorted and lunged for Alex. The girl side stepped but placed both hands on the woman’s back as she ran past her leaving one yellow hand print and one green one.

“Ooh, okay, Brave One. You’ve got what’s coming to you. Just remember that,” Alex nodded and tossed more paint at her.

About fifteen minutes later, they were both covered in multiple colors of paint splatter and Alex was actively chasing Astra around the yard while the both of them giggled like little girls. Alex got close enough to jump onto her back thinking that she would fall but the woman just caught her gracefully and braced her with two paint covered hands under her thighs.

“Are we finished now, Lex?” The girl’s heart did a funny skip at the nickname and she nodded. Astra dropped her thighs a moment later and Alex slipped down off of her back. She stepped back and Astra looked at her before smirking.

“What?” The girl had no time to move before the woman was dumping the remaining purple paint over her head.. Not that there was much left but it still worked nicely.

“Now we’re finished. Told you you’d get what was coming to you,” Was laughed out. Alex glared at her and the woman softened after a moment and stepped forward. She reached up and gently pushed Alex’s paint soaked hair back out of her face, “Thank you for your help though.”

“No problem,” Was whispered out and Astra smiled at her before stepping backwards, “I should probably go shower,” The woman nodded and the watched her walk back towards her own home. 

Alex was in her house before she took a moment to breathe, “She’s going to kill me.”

oooOOooOOooo

The next afternoon, Alex was getting some writing done for one of her projects when her phone beeped.

Unknown Number: Do you like Back to the Future?

Alex: The hell is this?

Unknown Number: Oops. It’s Astra. Do you like Back to the Future.

Alex: Of course I do. Why?

Astra: Because they’re all on Netflix right now and I don’t want to marathon them by myself.

Alex: And?

She smirked.

Astra: Are you going to make me do the Kara pouty thing? Please just come over here.

Alex looked at the text. That was three films. All at least two hours long. Could she handle six hours alone with the woman? She scrunched her face up and shrugged.

Alex: Give me a sec

She entered the house without knocking just as she always did. Astra was on the couch in the living room with a blanket over her lap and a gallon of ice cream open beside her. Alex smirked as she saw another blanket folded on the other side of the ice cream with a spoon sat on top. She forced herself not to smile while she grabbed them and situated herself.

“Ready?” 

Alex nodded, “Ready.”

oooOOooOOooo

Over the course of the first movie, Alex had relaxed completely. They seemed to have a lot in common. They laughed at the same jokes and made similar comments when something happened on screen.

By the second movie, Astra had thrown her arm over the girl’s shoulders and Alex had leaned into her side. The ice cream was now long forgotten, melting in its container on the coffee table.

Not even thirty minutes into the third movie, Alex was asleep against the woman. Astra had slowly reclined little by little throughout the second movie and Alex had shifted subconsciously with her. It was when she laughed and didn’t feel Alex even move that she looked down to see the girl fast asleep.

She started to wake her before stopping herself. She knew she was in dangerous territory at this point. She never should have let herself develop a crush on her niece’s best friend. Hell the girl was only twenty one. That in itself was reason enough. But she did anyway. And now, looking at how peaceful and comfortable Alex looked, she couldn’t make herself wake the girl.

She finally just turned her attention back to the screen, gently ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, and she too fell asleep not even half an hour later.

oooOOooOOooo

“Noo,” Was groaned out as Alex felt someone run their fingers through her hair.

“Funny, Kara said you were an early riser,” Alex jumped and sat backwards quickly. She looked around her before glancing back to Astra with a questioning look, “We fell asleep, kid,” Was said playfully and Alex rolled her eyes at her.

“I should probably get going. I have life guard certification later,” Astra nodded and stood when the girl did. She walked her towards the door and caught her arm before she could leave.

“Thank you,” Was said and Alex just nodded.

“Sure.”

oooOOooOOooo

Later, while Alex was swimming lazy laps around the pool, she heard the gate open. She floated on her back as she looked up at the woman, “What’s up?”

“Krypto, while a very sweet dog, does not hold conversation very well,” Alex laughed and nodded.

“You’re welcome to join me then,” Was said as she continued to float backwards. Astra looked at her for a moment before pulling her shirt off of her body leaving herself in a black sports bra. She toed off her shoes and left her shorts on before jumping in and resurfacing near Alex, “I would have given you time to change.”

“Eh,” Was said as she shrugged and floated similarly to Alex in the opposite direction. They were silent for a moment, “What are you majoring in?”

Alex was quiet for a minute before lifting herself upright in the water, “Biomechanical engineering,” Was said and Astra’s eyes widened for a moment.

“That’s some pretty heavy shit there, Lex,” The girl nodded and treaded water as the woman approached her slowly, “And what are you planning to do with this degree?”

“Build prosthetics,” Astra nodded and grinned at her, “What exactly do you do?”

“That’s classified,” Alex laughed softly and Astra didn’t.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. The only thing I can say is that I work for the government. Anything more and I risk a lot of shit,” Alex’s eyes widened and she watched the woman to see if she was messing with her. She wasn’t.

“Okay then. Remind me never to piss you off,” Alex laughed out.

“I don’t think you could,” Was murmured out so softly that she was sure Alex didn’t hear her, “How’d your certification go?”

“Good. I’m all ready to go for swim camp next week,” Astra nodded.

“Is this an overnight type thing?” She asked and hoped it sounded casual.

“No, it’s a day time only thing. I love kids but I don’t think I’d want to put up with that many 24/7,” Astra nodded. They shifted away from each other as soon as they noticed that they’d come within an inch of touching. Alex blushed as she floated towards the other side. They swam in companionable silence for a while.

oooOOooOOooo

“Ash! You here?” Was asked as Alex stepped into the house. She heard an answering grunt and followed the sound. Astra was in the kitchen with an easel set up and a palette of paints in her hand. She was concentrating hard and Alex stepped behind her, “Damn,” Was said. Krypto was lying just a few feet in front of them in front of the air vent. Astra had painted him onto the canvas and Alex had never seen a painting look so real before, “You paint.”

“I paint,” Was said as she bobbed her head once. The woman sat her brush down and turned to face the girl. Alex laughed and the woman looked at her funnily.

“You have a little paint there,” She gestured to her cheek and Astra wiped at her own face to no avail. Alex laughed after a moment of watching the woman struggle and reached up knocking her hand away.

She cupped her jaw gently before thumbing the paint off of her cheek bone. Astra’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the girl intently. Alex caught her eyes then and felt her heart skip a beat. She stepped back after a moment and dropped her hand.

“Got it,” Was said and Astra nodded.

“Thanks,” She turned back to her easel only to feel a hand wrap around her wrist, “Yeah?” Was asked as she turned back around and was cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressing against her own. She melted against the girl at once and felt Alex sink into her arms as she wrapped them around her. Hands tangled in her hair as their mouths moved against each other and Astra didn’t think she’d ever want to break apart so she could breathe again as long as she was kissing the other woman.

Eventually, they parted panting heavily. It seemed that all of Astra’s issues hit her right then, “Oh shit,” Alex raised an eyebrow, “I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. God, I’m so stupid.”

“Woah, what?” Astra sighed, “Dude, I kissed you.”

“And I shouldn’t have let you. This can’t work.”

“Why not?” Astra stared at her.

“You’re twenty-one,” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“You’re thirty six,” Yeah, Alura had had Kara pretty young, “There’s a difference but it’s not a huge one, Ash,” The woman sighed.

“You’re my niece’s best friend.”

“And who says we have to say anything to Kara? Who’s saying this will even work? But should we not try it?” Astra scrunched her face up.

“My sister practically calls you her own child. It’s weird.”

“But is it?” Astra sighed and shook her head before wrapping an arm back around Alex’s neck and pulling her back to her so their lips met again. Alex whimpered quietly as their lips met and Astra pulled her body even closer to her.

“Maybe it’s not as weird as I assumed it would be.”

 

“Thought about me did you?” Was asked playfully as she nipped at the woman’s jaw and earned a laugh.

“Mmhmm,” Astra hummed out as she claimed the girl’s lips again for a brief kiss.

“Me too,” Was mumbled against her lips. It was then that they heard the front door open and Krypto jumped up to go meet his masters. They stepped apart and Astra only dropped Alex’s hand at the last moment right before Kara stepped into the kitchen.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I had some extra blue paint your aunt needed,” Was said. Kara nodded and said she’d be right back so they could talk about her trip. Alex glanced towards Astra to see the woman looking at her as well.

“Totally worth it.”


End file.
